reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Undead Nightmare Challenges
Much like the original Red Dead Redemption, Undead Nightmare has it's own unique set of challenges which can be completed by John Marston (or Zombie Marston. These are as follows: Undead Hunter *Rank 1: Kill 100 Fresh Undead and 25 Bolters. *Rank 2: Kill 25 more Bruisers and 15 more Retchers. *Rank 3: Use a single explosion of a Retcher to kill 2 other Undead. *Rank 4: Kill 2 Undead bears, 5 Undead wolves, and 3 Undead cougars using a torch. *Rank 5: Find and kill a Chupacabra. For rank 3, you can lasso a ratcher and two other zombies then you can shoot the ratcher and both other zombies will die if you put there bodies close eneugh When doing rank 4 it is extremely useful and time-saving to use Pestilence, one of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, as it can withstand around 10 consecitive bear-hits, even more wolf- and cougar-hits (remember that horse health recharges just like Marston's health). It might prove hard to chase down wolves and cougars to burn them, so standing completely still (on the horse of course) makes it much easier, as you can attack while the wolf/cougar charges. Just beware of zombies throwing you off your horse. If that happens, you're F'ed. Doing this for bears is not reccomended tho, as it will probably attack 2-3 times before charging again, maybe even 4 or 5. But bears are much easier to chase down than wolfs/cougars. As a warning, doing this on foot is pure suicide for non-expertly skilled players. As for rank 5, the Chupacabra can be found slightly to the West/North-West of Torquemada, where the picture of three horses can be seen on the map. This is also the best place to look for the mythical Unicorn, especially right after killing Chupacabra. Undead Treasure Hunter These challenges require the player to find buried treasure with the help of a treasure map. The locations of the 5 buried treasures are listed below. If you want to get the Treasure's its a litte tricky because i don't got a map. But you can go to www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bJxZxgGHP8 Locations Rank 1: Northwest of Hennigan's Stead and North of Pike's Basin, the area itself is outside of the map, in the snowy area of New Austin just North of the long railway tunnel. Rank 2: Southeast of Coot's Chapel and Northeast of Lake Don Julio. The picture on the map shows the ridge south of Mescalero as it is seen from Venter's Place. Rank 3: Northwest of The Scratching Post, the treasure is at the top of the hill Rank 4: South of Sepulcro, in the middle of where three tropical trees are located. Rank 5: Between Casa Madrugada and Agave Viejo, the treasure is on the slippery mountain, at the end of the path. Undead Sharpshooter *'Rank 1: Kill 5 undead in 10 seconds using a gun.' *'Rank 2: Headshot 10 undead in a row.' *'Rank 3: Kill 5 flaming undead in one dead eye meter.' *'Rank 4: Kill one of each undead type in one dead eye meter.' *'Rank 5: Get 5 sniper kills on the undead in 8 seconds (without dead eye).' For rank 5 a easy way to do it is to find a place with alot of zombies such as Jorges gap and aim at a head height or get in close and do 5 executions with the sniper rifle Four Horses of the Apocalypse For this challenge the player is required to find and successfully break each of the four horses of the apocalypse: Pestilence, Famine, War and Death. Once the horses are found, the player must then kill each of the undead species by trampling them with the horse, Death. Locations When exploring the map, a blue marker on the radar will signify if you are close to these or any other mythical creatures. It should be noted however that other than their general locations, these horses are not necessarily at the precise locations listed below and are typically encountered at random (similar to Random Encounters). Pestilence is generally located in the West Elizabeth region. Reported sightings include: *In Tall Trees. *Between Manzanita Post and Aurora Basin. *Between Aurora Basin and Nekoti Rock. *The Great Plains southeast of Beecher's Hope. War is generally located in the New Austin region. Reported sightings include: *Between Benedict Point, Tumbleweed, and Gaptooth Breach. *Near Thieves' Landing. *Near Mescalero. *Near MacFarlane's Ranch. *Near Coot's Chapel. *Near Gaptooth Breach. *Near the Scratching Post. *West of Mescalero at the top of the mesa heading toward Armadillo. Famine is generally located in the Nuevo Paraiso region. Reported sightings include: *Between Chuparosa and Tesoro Azul. *Northwest of Torquemada. *Between Las Hermanas, Sepulcro, and Agave Viejo. Death can be found in 2 different ways: * Found in any of the general and specific regions listed above, but will only appear after completing Rank 3 of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse Challenge. * Given to the player after completing the Undead Nightmare storyline. Legend of the Apocalypse/Legend of the Undead *The Legend of the Apocalypse is an outfit that is obtained after completing all Undead Challenges, just like the Challenges in the main game. It is very simmilar to the Legend of the West outfit, but this one gives the player longer Phosphorus Coated bullets. It is also obtainable for Zombie Marston, but it is then called Legend of the Undead. It still works the same way. *There is also a fifth a unicorn which is elusive to say the least,If any true sightings dont hesitate to tell! Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Challenges